That's an Order
by nekofic
Summary: ...he knows of teenage boys and their nocturnal...ah, impulses. It is something that happens during puberty he recalls... SebastianxCiel, yaoi, mild shota


That's an Order

**My first fic! Yay ^^ I'm a huge Kuroshitsuji fan and I wanted to write a one-shot to start myself off on the site. I've never written anything smutty before so that's a complete first for me so please keep that in mind.**

**Also I hope Ciel and Sebas-chan are in character. I hate reading OOC so I hope I didn't do that with my fic (u_u)**

**Kuroshitsuji and the characters are owned by Toboso Yana. I don't think I'd have enough creativity to come up with an awesome manga like that myself (without turning it into an all night crack-fest)**

**WARNING: My deepest apologies but this fic does NOT contain scenes of Undertaker doing the hula in a petticoat OR Sebastian dancing the cha-cha in Spain. It DOES however has yaoi, smut and mild shota. **

**Reader discretion is advised ;)**

It is night-time at the Phantomhive mansion. The frigid mid-winter day has settled into a bitter cold, starless night, with even the most dedicated of nocturnal creatures hesitant to brave the frigid weather and go about their nightly capers. The inhabitants of the mansion are already fast asleep and pleasantly warm from the several heated lamps or fireplaces placed in their chambers, depending on their status in the grand household.

All are worn out from the day's respective responsibilities and pleasantries; all save for one demon butler who is currently walking quietly around the house, as silent as death itself, ensuring that everything is in its rightful place.

Each room in the mansion is now in impeccable condition, down to the last double hemming on the intricate, imported French laced curtains. The Phantomhive house lives up to it's expected grandeur and finery, ready for the next day of business meetings and social calls. The kitchen however took a while longer to clean after Bard had insisted on making one of his "specialties" for dinner.

Sebastian pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation as he recalls how charred the kitchen floor and the expensive crockery had become. A cleaning duty such as this one was not incredibly difficult and took the butler but a few minutes. However, if he had not been away from the house at the Young Master's request, Bard would not have been tempted to take dinner into his own hands. The demon cannot for the life of him understand why a _flamethrower_ and a _mallet_ were necessary cooking tools.

_For the life of him, heh._

He smirks at his use of the peculiar human saying as he makes his way down one of the many long, dark hallways. The soft candlelight from the intricately carved candelabra gripped in his hand flickers on the sombre portraits of previous inhabitants of the estate, giving them an eerie, alien appearance as their emotionless, painted eyes are illuminated by the light, granting them life but for a brief moment.

He is jolted from his intense scrutiny of a partially shoddy arrangement of Winter Jasmine on a pillar in the hall when he hears, rather, he _feels_ the Young Master calling out to him.

The brand of the contract twinges minutely and he immediately begins to move towards the Earl's bedroom, abandoning all thoughts of housekeeping for the moment. The Earl's voice grows steadily louder to his sensitive hearing as he gets closer.

His voice sounds slightly desperate and the butler briefly wonders what sort of trouble he has gotten himself into.

_And so late at night too. _

_The Young Master has a number of important social calls to attend to early in the morning, he simply must not be deprived of any rest._

The butler moves through several hallways in a speed that defies human capabilities. Of course he would abandon any pretence of that fragile humanity the moment he was alone. Naturally, Sebastian was no fool and only performed feats such as these under the command of his master or when he was absolutely certain not a soul would be there to witness it.

As he comes closer to the room, he realizes the certain _nature_ of the soft cries and there is a small glint in his red eyes as he arrives at the Earl's bedroom and pushes open the heavy wooden door without bothering to knock or announce his entry.

He enters the large, elaborately furnished room, with a merry fire hissing away in the hearth, and comes upon the Young Master's sleeping quarters. What he sees invites a wide smirk to creep its way leisurely along his pale face.

_My, my, what a predicament..._

Ciel Phantomhive is currently sprawled out on his bed with the sheets dangling precariously halfway on and halfway off the elegant four poster bed, obviously kicked away in a nocturnal fit. His breathing is heavy and his nightshirt is slightly transparent due to a light sheen of sweat that coats the Young Master's skin like a fine gloss. One would think that he had been running a spectacular distance before immediately retiring to his bed and falling asleep without a second thought.

He is asleep, no doubt, but the butler could clearly see the obvious erection that he is currently sporting. His hands grip the sheets in his dream-induced stupor and he lets out a small whimper.

"S-sebastian.._"_

The butler looks decidedly inhuman as the smirk stretches even wider, like a grotesque parody of the Cheshire Cat and he files that particular image of his master away in his infallible memory as something that could obviously be used for his own personal gain sometime in the near future. Thoroughly amused, he makes a move to approach his sleeping master.

Ciel tosses his head a couple times and shuffles his legs restlessly, still fast asleep.

Sebastian sighs.

_This won't do at all_

It is imperative that the Young Mater has a completely restful night's sleep. He knows of teenage boys and their nocturnal, ah_, impulses_. It is something that happens during puberty he recalls. In spite of everything, the Young Master is already into his fifteenth year, this is expected.

Yes, the head of the Phantomhive house is already tentatively stepping into the realms of physical maturity and manhood. He is certainly taller and his shoulders have a delicate yet manly air about them when he walks. Sebastian doubts the Earl would ever lose the almost androgynous air that drew both female and male alike him but there was no doubt the Ciel had grown up.

As pleasant a task it is to see the Young Master mature in body, it is a far greater pleasure being aware of the Young Master's maturing soul, which, by all intents and purposes would taste decidedly better. Concerned butler he is without a doubt. Hungry demon he is a hundred times over.

Looking at his master tossing fretfully in lust-induced fervour, Sebastian sighs yet again.

Right now and until further notice, he is a butler.

He realises that he has to take matters into his own hands – so to speak – After all, it is only natural for a butler of the Phantomhive house to be able to do this.

Removing his soft, pristine, white gloves (a mocking contrast to the butler's true nature) and placing them onto the nightstand next to the ornate mahogany bedhead, he sits next to Ciel on the bed. He carefully untangles the bedsheets from the Young Master's spindly legs (really, he was amazed at how long they've become) and slowly eases up his nightshirt which clung to his stomach and knees.

_Tsk tsk_

The Young Master had matured in more ways than one and his "problem" was large enough in itself.

Placing his hand over the boy's erection, Sebastian tugs gently through the fabric of his undergarments. Ciel whimpers softly, eyes still shut tight.

_My, my. So sensitive.._

However, when Sebastian begins to trail the tips of his fingers up and down the hard flesh, Ciel's eyes suddenly shoot open and he jumps straight into a sitting position (it really doesn't do anyone good to bolt from bed that way you know), bringing him eye to eye to branded eye with his smug-faced butler.

His eyes travel comically first to Sebastian's face then slowly to the butler's hand currently pressed against his erection and he instantly bats it away.

Embarrassment, fatigue, confusion, anger and (still) lust are etched into the Earl's delicate features and Sebastian finds it hard not to smirk, yet again.

"Sebastian, what the devil are you doing?"

Sebastian could almost taste the venom in the Earl's tone and it only makes him eager to tease him more.

"I was doing my nightly rounds, Young Master. I checked up on you and I saw you were in an..._ah… uncomfortable situation_. So I was simply taking care of your problem." He executes a small bow to which Ciel nearly growls at in response.

"Do not mock me Sebastian. This is none of your business and you have no right in my room right now." Ciel's voice is cold and hard as his hands fist in the soft bed sheets. He glares daggers at Sebastian despite the dark flush on his face.

"But My Lord, if as a butler, I couldn't perform this simple task then-"

"Shut up." Ciel manoeuvres himself to a more comfortable sitting position putting as much distance between them as possible (which really only meant that he is backed up against the bedhead) and stares at the demon squarely in the eyes. Sebastian attempts to look modest and neutral and almost fails in his current situation.

_Almost._

His demonic nature is having a fine time. After all, his favourite thing to do is tease the Young Master. Combine that with the lust that still lingers in the corners of the Earl's sapphire eyes and you have a delicious scenario.

"You simply must allow me to take care of this, in order for you to sleep soundly. You have an eventful day tomorrow and you most certainly need your rest."

Sebastian speaks these words with the gravest of tones.

Ciel seems to be weighing the ludicrous proposition firmly in his mind (as a true business-man would) and after a moment, he speaks,

"Alright, if you think this is a job, then you had better help me out."

Sebastian is almost surprised at Ciel's prompt reply but then he sees that the Earl's eyes spark with an unspoken challenge.

It seems this has become another of the Earl's games.

Red eyes mockingly stare back, "Are you sure Young Master?"

Ciel leans more confortably against the headboard of the bed and folds his arms imperiously, managing to look regal despite the still raging erection between his legs and the tousled appearance of his hair and clothes.

"No need to hesitate now Sebastian," he taunts, "Unless you have weird habits of fondling unsuspecting people in their sleep? I guess it's no fun now that I'm awake."

Sebastian leans closer to the Earl until they're almost nose to nose and Ciel can feel his breath across his face. Sebastian's breath was hot and dry. Like the desert wind that blew over the pathetic, desolate corpses it claimed as it's own

"Is that an _order_?"

"It's an order. Do it."

"_Yes My Lord_."

Positioning himself on the bed as well, He resumes trailing his fingers up and down the hard length, the motions tickle Ciel in his sensitive area causes him to roll his hips a little unconsciously.

Sebastian places his palm over the warm flesh and squeezes lightly through the fabric of Ciel's shorts, hearing the slightest hitch of breath and a small noise in the back of the Earl's throat.

Despite the small sounds Ciel is beginning to make, Sebastian glances up only to be met with a completely stoic, impassive gaze. Ciel with arms still folded in the perfect effigy of detached demeanor, stares down at his butler as if he were pouring his morning tea.

"You're going to have to do much better than that Sebastian, I don't want to be here all night." A shadow of a smirk pulls at the corner of Ciel's lips and Sebastian sees the appetizing challenge.

"I was simply trying to be gentle Young Master."

Their verbal tug-of-war has the ability to escalate into something more, they both know it.

"I'm not a damn woman or a china doll and I would prefer if you would not treat me like I'm going to break."

"Yes, My Lord, if you wish it."

Without warning he reaches for the waistband of Ciel's night shorts and tugs down harshly, pulling it off in one swift motion, underwear and all.

The sharp tug to his cock causes him to cry out in pain, then in pleasure as his erection returns to slap lewdly against the skin of his stomach.

"Bastard" he mumbles, but the curse lacks weight as Sebastian wraps his hand around Ciel's erection and rapidly strokes it.

"My, my so much attitude from someone who's far less than experienced, Young Master. One would assume that you were a professional at having your way in matters of this nature."

Not ceasing his ministrations in the least, the demon runs his hands up the Earl's delicate frame watching goosebumps erupt over the quivering, pale, boyish flesh, only just showing teasing hints of manhood. He tugs harshly at each pert, pink nipple and Ciel moans.

"Sex is the same as everything else. It's your job….._ah…_to make sure it goes right. That's the deal."

"Young Master, if only I knew the contract covered all of this, I would not have hesitated to _assist_ you before."

Ciel's eyes widen from their pleasure-induced heavy-lidded gaze, "You've been spying on me Sebastian?" He sits up ram-rod straight again, "You bastard."

Sebastian's eyes shine with a hard light_, _" Such language is not befitting a young man of your stature and absolutely not, Young Master. I was merely making a passive statement but it seems that you proved my suspicions correct."

Ciel's face burns with humiliation both at being admonished and the fact that his activities at night are far less than innocent after Sebastian leaves for the night.

"Tell me Young Master, are you usually alone? Or does Lady Elizabeth_ assist _you on some occasions?" Sebastian knows he is being far too risky making a statement like this but he's having too much fun.

_Fun. Fun. Fun_….

This _is_ a game after all.

He wants Ciel to get flustered and embarrassed. The sadistic demon that he is wants to see the "Young Master" become a writhing, sinful mess. There was nothing in the contract that forbid him to have some fun once in a while.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel grabs the butler and tugs him with all his strength, so he is forced to release his cock, until they are face to face again. Sebastian knows that Ciel is all-too-aware of his demon strength and knows that a hit or a slap to the face would have no effect on him.

"Elizabeth is my _fiancée_ and she is a lady, not a cheap 're going too far. Stop this insolence at once or leave." Ciel all to quickly regains his calm composure and his words carry an underlying but clear meaning;

_Don't forget who's the master and servant here._

Ciel could care less about Lady Elizabeth and whether or not she was as innocent as a baby or sleeping around with every man in London. What does matter to him is the fact that the power in his relationship with Sebastian (however warped it may be) remains with him.

"I apologize for overstepping my…..boundaries, Young Master."

The words carry not a hint of sincerity. Neither was fool enough to deny that.

"Suck me."

_I'm in control, demon…_

Without question or comment, Sebastian moves downwards and grips Ciel's cock in his hand and licks the tip of it languidly. Then he slowly, _slowly_, agonizingly swallows the length of it.

"A-ahh.." Ciel throws his head back and twists the sheets around his hands as Sebastian continues to suck and lick at his hot flesh.

His hips thrust upwards of their own volition and he delights in the way Sebastian takes it all, loves the idea of the butler "serving" him in this way. Nevermind the fact that he is panting and moaning and his entire body is flushed a rosy colour. Nevermind the fact that his legs are spread with his nightshirt still bunched up around his armpits and his shorts dangling somewhere off the edge of the bed looking the very picture of debauchery.

"Aaahhh, Sebastian!"

Sebastian sucks harder, licking at the saline pre-cum that gathers at the tip, while he takes his balls in hand and squeezes gently. Ciel bucks and releases a wanton groan of pleasure and grips Sebastian's hair, urging him to continue.

Sebastian loves the way Ciel moans. The demon in him preens at the dirty sight that is presented before him.

_Absolutely delicious_

After all, Ciel Phantomhive was his next meal, master or not and he was going to languidly taint him until his soul was nothing short of succulent.

Ciel pulls sharply on Sebastian's hair causing him to pause in his ministrations and glance up.

"Do demons feel pleasure, Sebastian?"

Sebastian licks his way up Ciel's chest, pausing slightly to suck on a nipple before hovering over him almost menacingly.

"Nothing gives us more pleasure and satisfaction that devouring souls, my lord." he says this smoothly and delights in the way Ciel's eyes briefly widen with something akin to, but not quite the same as, fear. "But in this human form, I can feel pleasure the same way humans do. I can also _give_ pleasure the same way humans do."

He latches his lips onto Ciel's own and parts them roughly with his tongue which was as sinful, skilled and demonic as the rest of him. He thrusts his tongue into Ciel's mouth, who wraps his arms around the butler as they fight to explore each other's mouth, much like a duel.

The Earl fights for dominance, his tongue slipping and caressing against Sebastian's own but the butler refuses to let him win this one.

Despite the rough, frantic nature of the kiss, there is a hint of sweetness in the way Sebastian drags his tongue over his lips that make his heart beat a little faster and his body ache.

Still exploring each other's mouth, Sebastian returns his hand to Ciel's straining cock and pumps it in his hand, digging his thumb into the sensitive slit until Ciel releases a keening cry and almost completely jerks his hips off the bed.

_Energetic are we?_

Using his free hand, he pins the Earl's hips deftly to the bed with little effort. Ciel could feel the devilish smirk through his own lips and pulls away gasping for air.

The butler pauses his ministrations and rubs his long, painted fingers over the Earl's panting, gasping lips, loving the way his small, pink tongue instantly darts out to lick and suck at each digit, thoroughly coating them in saliva. The head of the Phantomhive household was behaving like a pretty whore and seemed to be loving every second of it.

That inhuman grin split his face once more as he prodded a slick finger onto the Earl's tight opening.

"S-ebastian...what are-" there's a sharp intake of breath as Sebastian pushes a finger inside the slick, tight opening and slowly thrusts the digit inside.

Ciel struggles and attempts to pull Sebastian's hand away only to have both of his hands held down while the butler shifts his weight onto Ciel's lower body, effectively immobilizing the young lord.

"Sebastian get off me this instant. That's an order"

Sebastian looks even more inhuman this time around, "Yes my lord, but I must complete your previous set of orders or I will be dishonouring our contract."

Ciel's eyes widen as his power is taken from him in a way that does not breach the contract and he swallows a brief moment of panic as Sebastian adds a second finger to his opening, scissoring his fingers and thrusting shallowly.

"Sebastian, it hurts.."

The Earl cringes at the strange, stinging pain but Sebastian simply adds another finger, continuing his stretching and thrusting, reminding him, for a ludicrous moment, of testing a rubber band. That is until Sebastian brushes a certain spot inside of him that suddenly gives him a blinding flash of pleasure.

"A-a-ahh!Nngh…" Ciel tries to move but the effort is futile, "Sebastian….more…"

Sebastian begins to impale his fingers quickly and deeply, rubbing against Ciel's prostate each time until the Earl is near screaming in pleasure. The sound of his fingers make a lewd squelching sound as they move and Ciel has the last shred of decency left to blush at the sounds that echo along with his own moans.

He blushes but refuses to care past that point.

He feels the pleasure building up rapidly and he flails his head helplessly,

"Sebasti-an….ah...I'm...gonna...!"

The demon continues thrusting his fingers and starts to pump Ciel's throbbing length in time with his fingers until the Earl arches completely off the bed screaming his release in a hoarse cry while he is hit from every direction with waves of blinding pleasure.

His release spatters onto his stomach and the butler neatly licks off each drop (so similar to the cats he loves so), much to the surprise of the thoroughly sated Ciel who begins to feel the sweet pulls of sleep tugging at the corners of his consciousness as the butler pulls his nightshirt back down and re-dresses him.

He is once again tucked firmly into bed (the sheets were shaken out and put back onto the bed) and as Sebastian began walking out of the room, Ciel's mind is attacked with the image of their kiss and the hint of sweetness it carried.

His voice is soft, but the butler hears,

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel is asleep as soon as he says these words and does not hear Sebastian's reply,

"Until next time, My Lord."

**Owari~**

**Please tell me what you guys think and how I can improve ^^**

**Arigatou~**


End file.
